Shepherdon
or Shepardon is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ginga S Long ago, Shepherdon was a monster that peacefully coexists with the Victorians and befriended with one of them, Hiyori. However, when a civil war ensued between the use of Victory Lancer, Shepherdon was influenced by the battle and rampaged until a Victorian used the item and becomes Ultraman Victory to stop it. Eventually Shepherdon returns back to its former self but in the aftermath of battle, several Victorians had banished to the other dimension, among them was Hiyori. While the remained ones had their memories forgotten, but Shepherdon still regains it. In modern times Shepherdon lived in harmony with the Victorians, coming to the surface when Alien Chibu started to steal the Victorian Stones. As the first stone was being taken by Android One Zero, Shepherdon made his attempt to reclaim it but, was attacked by UPG and was forced to retreat while the stone was taken. It appeared again only this time he was too late to grab another one of the stones. Just then Zero One MonsLives into the monster, EX Red King. Both monsters would slash and beat each other with there massive arms and hands. EX Red King gets the upper hand when he uses his Shockwave Eruption attack and severely injures Shepherdon. Then, Ultraman Victory appears and tell Shepherdon to retreat, leaving the new Ultra, then later Ginga, to fight EX Red King. Following this, it had resurfaced multiple times, among them were: *Saving Victory from Gudon *Rescuing its old friend Hiyori (as Gomora) from Ultraman Ginga, allowing her to redeem from her past sins. *Forcefully attracted by Gan Q (Vorst) to have its energy depleted for the creation of Five King. In Episode 10, Shepherdon was seen watching Victory bleed as a result of Doragory biting into him and later was using his crystals to help heal Shou. He later went up into the surface to help Shou just as he was about to get by Verokron's missiles and used his Victorium Flash to send him flying. After Verokron duplicated himself, he stood in front of Victory and let himself be hit by his missiles. Seemingly died from the missile, what remains of him turned into a Spark Doll and, after a talk with Queen Kisara, Shou UITrans it into a Shepherdon Saber and defeat both Verokron and Doragory. Though now mostly supporting Victory as a Spark Doll, Shepherdon's Spark Doll would later be confiscated by Commander Masanori Kamiyama, to further charge the Victorium Cannon. This however proved to be his downfall when Shepherdon's energy overloaded the cannon until Exceller and his Chiburoids hijacked the base and teleported Kamiyama and his co-worker to the middle of nowhere, claiming the whole base as his while Dark Lugiel fused with the base and formed Vict Lugiel. However, the Spark Doll was retrieved by One Zero, who deliver it to Ultraman Victory. Trivia *Just as the Victorians are based on Underground People, Shepherdon may be based on Telesdon. Ultra Fight Victory Shepherdon reappeared in Ultra Fight Victory when he was revived by Ultraman Victory Knight via the Knight Timbre to fight Lunaticks while Victory dealt with Victory Killer. The two defeated their opponents with powerful beams, before Shepherdon healed Ginga and Ace before turning back into a Spark Doll, knowing that his work here was done. Victory also UITrans Shepherdon's Spark Doll in Knight Timbre form to summon the Shepherdon Saber, giving him two swords to fight Juda Spectre. Data : Shepherdon can fire energy blasts from his mouth. When this is done, the crystal on his back glows. By charging his Victorium crystal, Shepherdon can release an even more stronger variant of Shepardon Victorium Flash that able to destroy monsters in one hit, or at least, sent a Choju skyrocketed. **Energy Restoration: Using the Victorium Stone, Shepherdon can release a beam of soft light to will heal injuries and give Ultras energy. *Dermal Armor: Shepherdon's body is incredibly resistant to beams, having withstood multiple beams attack consecutively, it has withstood Ultra Beams and having its energy drain to severe limits, while surviving it all. Its resistance to beams which rivals that of an Ultra but cannot resists multiple hits at once. imageokokkokk.jpg|Burrowing Shepardon Victorium Stone 001.png|Victorium Crystal imagesjsjsjjsjsjss.jpg|Sherpadon Victorium Flash imagesneefychncnj.jpg|Energy Restore Shepardon hugging Victory.png|Dermal Armor - Cyber= Cyber Shepherdon Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 19/25 Powers and Weapons *Giant Hands: Cyber Shepherdon possess huge hands which may be useful in combat. }} Spark Doll After Shepherdon's death, what remains from him reconstituted into the , which appeared as a crystallized version of Shepherdon's Spark Doll. While Shou mainly used it as Victory's Shepherdon Saber, for once, it had been confiscated by Masanori Kamiyama and used to empower the Victorium Cannon until the Live Base had been taken over by Alien Chibu Exceller, with Dark Lugiel fuses with it and formed into Vict Lugiel. But eventually, One Zero managed to get inside and returned the Spark Doll to Shou/Ultraman Victory all while she busy sabotaging his inner system. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *The Crystal Spark Dolls was used by Victory (also by Ginga Victory) as when it was scanned by the Victory Lancer. It was used against Doragory and Verokron, Alien Akumania, Inpelaizer, Dark Lugiel as Vict Lugiel, Etelgar, and Juda Spector *By playing the victorious melody on the Knight Timbre, the Crystal Spark Dolls can reverted itself into Shepherdon. Gallery Ultraman Ginga S UGS-Shepherdon 001.jpg UGS-Shepherdon 002.jpg UGS-Shepherdon 003.jpg Shepardon-2.jpg Shepardon-1.jpg Sherperdon.png 10352271 626654657454396 3068319652071966509 n.jpg|Shepherdon saving Ultraman Victory Shepardon_hugging_Victory.png|Shepherdon protecting Victory Shepardon_hugging_victory_2.png|Shepherdon defending Victory from Verokron Shepardon_hugging_victory_3.png 10245381 677310019055526 2359965992447478932 n.jpg 10635945 679538988832629 4838557501295345986 n.jpg|Shepherdon appeared as weapon for Ultraman Victory 1471345 684145351705326 5423584618753875414 n.jpg NOT SHEPHARDON.png narm.png GOOFY SPARK DOLL.png shep lived.png Awwwww gomora baby.png Nooo sheperd will not die.png Shepardon is hit.png SHEPARDON NOOOOOO SAVE THE BABY.png Ultra Fight Victory Shepardon vs Lunatiks.jpeg SHEPARDON-VICTORY.jpg Other SHEPARDON-S.png Shepardon.jpg Shepherdon real name card.jpg Shepardon-Bemlar.jpg SHERPADON.jpg Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Godzilla Kaiju